Please, Don't Leave Me
by onwingsofsnark
Summary: A story about a bad morning, and how words can cut deeper than a sword. Maka's POV.


_A/N: Weird... This fic was done in... oh... 2 hours, from inspiration at 1:30AM. Probably not the best time to try to write a coherent fic, I imagine._

---

Please, Don't Leave Me

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

_I forgot to say out loud_

_How beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without,_

_You're my perfect little punching bag._

_And I need you,_

_I'm sorry._

_-Pink, "Please, Don't Leave Me"_

The day was marked for bad things. The first hint that it wouldn't be such a good day was when my alarm didn't go off. I woke half an hour late and had to rush through my shower, which left me with no time at all to actually bother picking any sort of outfit, or doing my hair just like I like it. So when I knocked on Soul's door, running late (as per my morning schedule) for school, my hair was soaking wet, unkempt, and I was still in pajamas. What an awful morning.

"Come _on_, you idiot! Wake up!" I opened the door. Like always, my jerk of a partner was having fun with our other roommate in bed. I glared, ready to kick him out the window again to teach him a lesson, except that breakfast wasn't started and I wasn't ready for school. Professor Stein had even _hinted_ that today was important too. I needed to be there on time. "Get _up_." I gritted before slamming the door.

I heard Blair giggling. I think there was a possibility that the next thing I glared at would explode into fiery bits, destroyed down to their atoms and beyond. Luckily, my door was safe from my wrath. I needed it for my privacy. I pulled on my skirt and shirt, coming outside still pulling on my sweater. I was ten times more frustrated to learn I had forgotten my tie in all the craziness.

When I passed by the bathroom, I could hear gargling and flirtatious noises. Blair opened the door and I could see white hair in the background passed out. I glared at the form before stalking over to breakfast. Blair shifted into a cat and curled up on the couch, purring innocently.

I was so rushed I burned two eggs. I took a deep breath and focused on cooking the eggs while the water ran in the bathroom. I tossed the food onto the table and grabbed plates while setting out fish for Blair to eat later. I opted to grab a banana and headed to my room for books just as Soul sauntered out of the bathroom, fully dressed. His hair somehow managed to stick up when it was wet.

He sniffed, "Breakfast?"

The question bubbled inside me, sparking annoyance. "Of course it's breakfast. Did you think I was making _dinner_?" I met his eyes and he shrugged, walking past me. I opened my door, peeling the banana as I went and collected my bag for the morning. I was halfway through shoving the fruit down my throat when I returned to the kitchen.

Soul had managed to fall asleep midway through breakfast. I pulled out a book and passed by him, whacking him awake with a quick Maka-Chop. It was sickeningly satisfying to watch his unexpressive face slam into scrambled eggs and bacon. The orange juice was spared by a few inches.

My partner grumbled and wiped the food off his face. "Jeez, Maka. It's before school and I've already been chopped. That's gotta be a record."

Once again, he knew just how to push my buttons, just how to get under my skin like the annoying, insanely irritating boy he was. My fingers clenched the book harder before I turned around and grabbed my coat, dropping my bag to put it on. "Shut up. Just eat. We're late." My voice was clipped, and I could just barely see my tone getting to him.

It was gratifying, in a cruel way, to see that I was affecting him too. He needed to be in just as a bad mood as I was. It was the only way, I thought, that I could feel better. He just happened to be the first one around for me to lash out at to release my wrath.

If he wasn't so irritating I would have felt bad.

Soul finished quickly enough, to his credit. He grabbed his jacket and we left to walk to school. My feet pounded the ground, an air of annoyance and general discomfort surrounding me. Apparently Soul's a masochist because he opened his mouth.

"What's with the attitude, Maka?" He asked casually, in that infuriating tone of his.

My eyes were on fire as I looked over at him. "What's with my _attitude_?!" I stopped to stare at him, and then remembered I was late for school, and continued walking. "You! You of anyone! 'What's with the attitude, Maka?'" I mocked his voice, occasionally waving my arms in a failed attempt to prove just how irritated I was this morning.

He was quiet for a while. I fumed silently, glaring daggers at the ground. Then, "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

I raised my book threateningly, and he fell silent again. I heard him sigh and I looked over. He had pulled on his jacket. He shoved his hands into his pockets. His red eyes glanced over at me, and he walked a little faster. "Tell me when you chill out, Maka."

Well, fine. I didn't need him anyway. Annoying boy that he was. "Go ahead. I don't care."

Actually, I didn't want him to leave. But I wasn't about to tell him _that_. I was too unhappy and irritated this particular morning.

I watched his back, wondered went on his head, briefly, and then shook my head. It didn't matter. He was being stupid about this whole thing anyway.

Right?

I frowned and kicked a pebble. Shibusen loomed in front of me before long.

For once, Soul made it to school before me. It wasn't a record I was particularly proud of having broken.

I saw him high-five Black Star, and greet Kid with his brand of enthusiasm. I saw Tsubaki give me a wondering look, as if to ask how the lazier of our pairing managed to beat me to school. I just walked into class and sat at my seat.

I felt a tinge of guilt when class started and Soul hadn't come into the classroom. Black Star was missing too. Tsubaki smiled at me in her knowing way. I knew they were skipping, and I knew why too. I didn't need a therapy lesson from the tool weapon to know what was going on.

Unfortunately for Soul, the book I was working my way through didn't snap back. It was much more engaging than his idiocy, and infinitely more guilt-free. I buried my nose in my book. In the words, I could escape how badly I had treated him this morning.

A piece of paper passed into my vision, slid in by a rather sly Tsubaki, unable to interrupt class. _I know you'll work this out,_ she wrote.

I sighed and closed the book. The slip of paper served as a bookmark. I shoved my book into the bag and attempted to take notes, but my mind kept drifting off away from Professor Stein's voice, despite the importance of the day, it seemed. I found it was impossible to focus.

Why did things always have to come to a head over tiny things like this anyway? First it was Professor Stein's "training"… Then the yelling contests… And then the almost-failure with Free…

I stood when class ended. My back straightened as I walked out of homeroom.

A few more words needed to be said.

---

_A/N: I really shouldn't be writing stuff this early in the morning. I'm not quite sure how readable it really is... Oh, well. I hope you liked it. __Well, remember, reviews are love~_


End file.
